Picture reproducing apparatuses which reproduce moving image, game, and other contents recorded on a disk-shaped recording medium such as a DVD have become prevalent in recent years. With read-only DVD video specifications, button images and the like arranged on a menu screen are used to achieve user-interactive functions. For example, a menu screen can be called up by using a remote controller or the like during the reproduction of a DVD-video moving image, so that button images appearing on the menu screen can be selected so as to perform such processing as changing the scene to play.
In general, a DVD player switches a reproduction of main contents such as a moving image, a menu screen, and an image-quality and sound setup screen, based on user operations on the player itself or its remote controller.